half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Neurotoxin Generator
The Neurotoxin Generator is a large creation chamber used for the mass-production of neurotoxin, a highly noxious gas that can be distributed throughout the facility for defensive purposes. The generator is located in a large industrial area deep down in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, near the Employee Daycare Center. Overview The Neurotoxin Generator is a massive cylinder housed within a large room deep underground in the Enrichment Center. Eight large hoses attached allow the gas to be distributed through the Aperture Science Pipe Network to any location throughout the facility. Its storage capacity is presumably large enough to cover the entire facility, which is how GLaDOS killed almost all of the employees. The Neurotoxin Generator is the second objective in Chell and Wheatley's plan to nullify GLaDOS' defenses. After disrupting the turret production lines, Wheatley and Chell make their way to the generator, which Wheatley then attempts to "hack". As he has no idea what he's doing, Chell has to disable it by using portals and a Thermal Discouragement Beam to sever the hoses. This causes the pressure within the container to drop to "Dangerously unlethal levels". The container then implodes and falls apart. Subsequently, a vent on a nearby wall breaks open, drawing in Chell and Wheatley. Trivia * Despite the Neurotoxin Generator being completely destroyed by Chell and Wheatley early on in the game, Wheatley is still able to use Neurotoxin in the final battle. In the room with the science projects just before the neurotoxin room there is a potato plant that has overgrown into the ceiling. It is possible this could be where he got the neurotoxin from, as potatoes can produce solanine, a natural neurotoxin. * Neurotoxin, is in fact, nerve poison, meaning it could paralyze or instantly kill a person. * The neurotoxin doesn't seem to kill the victims instantly, one has to be exposed for a period of time, as shown in the battles with GLaDOS and Wheatley. In both games, it is shown that Chell could survive a neurotoxin flooding under 6 minutes, if she's exposed to the neurotoxin more than 6 minutes, she will die. This doesn't seem to apply in one specific condition; in Portal 2, GLaDOS attempted to lure Chell to a testing area where she claimed that a "deer" is present for Chell to interact. As soon as Chell enters the area, the panels will lock her in and neurotoxin will flood the room, killing her after a minute. * In a deleted quote from Wheatley, he explains the existence of a Neurotoxin Release Button. He used to work alongside the guard overseeing the button, but was eventually fired, either because of his clumsiness and/or, according to Wheatley, not being popular with the others (This was likely removed to avoid speculation that it was Wheatley who flooded the Enrichment Center on Bring Your Daughter to Work Day). Gallery File:Neurotoxin generator Portal 2.jpg|The neurotoxin generator as seen by Chell. File:Neurotoxin pipes Portal 2.jpg|Pipes containing neurotoxin which lead to the generator. File:Neurotoxin control room Portal 2.jpg|The neurotoxin generator control room with Wheatley trying to hack into the system. File:Neurotoxin generator destroyed Portal 2.jpg|The neurotoxin generator being destroyed by implosion. File:Underground 80s implosion02.png|Neurotoxin implosion warning sign. List of appearances *''Portal 2'' Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Portal 2